1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and a manufacturing method of an OLED display. More particularly, the described technology relates to an OLED display including a thin film encapsulation layer as an encapsulation member and a manufacturing method of an OLED display.
2. Description of Related Technology
Display devices display images, and recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been in the spotlight.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) generally display has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source, such that the thickness and weight thereof are decreased, compared to a liquid crystal display. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display typically has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like.
In general, the OLED display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode disposed on the substrate and displaying an image, and an encapsulation member facing the substrate while interposing the organic light emitting diode therebetween to encapsulate the organic light emitting diode.
Recently, a flexible OLED display using a thin film encapsulation layer as an encapsulation member has been developed.
However, a conventional flexible OLED display needs to attach a flexible protection layer such as a polymer film to a thin film encapsulation layer to protect the thin film encapsulation layer from external interference. The protection layer cannot be easily attached to the thin film encapsulation layer due to movement of the flexible protection layer. Particularly, when the OLED display is large in size, the flexible protection layer is also large-sized, and accordingly attaching the protection layer to the thin film encapsulation layer becomes more difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.